


the bonnie to his clyde

by boos_pledis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: After robbery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonnie&Clyde au, Crazy, Crimes & Criminals, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Gunplay, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mild Sexual Content, Pet Names, Possesive Choi Soobin, Possessive Behavior, Slight feminization, Soft Choi Soobin, Soobin doesn't, Soobin simps for Yeonjun and only Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun has a southern accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: After a successful robbery, Yeonjun and Soobin take some time to themselves
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	the bonnie to his clyde

**Author's Note:**

> i swear, every time i write yeonbin, soobin always manages to be the biggest simp for yeonjun, this is literally not intentional
> 
> enjoy :)

The room of the motel is rundown, dirty, and rat infested, but it’s the perfect hideout for them. They haul in the duffle bags of money and throw them on the bed, unintentionally stirring up dust that has Soobin sneezing. 

Yeonjun giggles at him. “A little too much for you, darlin’?” The twang in his accent is from the countryside and so cliche if anything. But it makes Soobin’s heart swell with affection, a passion bubbling in his stomach once the dust has settled and his sneezing has calmed down. 

Soobin’s accent is normal, nothing special about it. He doesn’t have a twang or sound like he’s from an upper class family, it’s just his voice, plain and simple without anything to accentuate it. “Just a little, baby.” 

Yeonjun pulls out a chair from the provided desk in the left corner of the room. “Sit down, sugar, I wanna do something.” 

Soobin listens because he could never deny his love of anything, even if he knows something is stewing in his devious mind. “What do you want to do?” He sits and stares up at Yeonjun, who is still standing behind the chair. 

“It’s nothing bad.” Yeonjun teases, drawls the last word, leaning his head down so he can breathe them into Soobin’s ear. He bites the lobe and tugs a little bit. It sends shivers down Soobin’s spine and shudders through his body. “Patience, baby.” 

With a noise of affirmation, Soobin closes his eyes and waits for Yeonjun to do whatever he wishes with him. Suddenly, he feels a weight in his lap, the weight of a human body, Yeonjun’s human body to be exact. On pure instinct, he places his hands on his waist and pulls him as close as possible. 

“Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you are, lover boy?” Yeonjun drapes his arms around Soobin’s neck lazily. 

“What brought this on?” Soobin asks while staring deep into Yeonjun’s dark brown eyes clouded with lust. 

“When you shot that cop in the face for me.” Yeonjun recalls from their earlier heist. “Asshole tried to pump me full of lead, but you saved me. My knight in shining…” Yeonjun tugs at the collar of Soobin’s leather jacket with mirth dripping from his beautiful lips, “...leather.” 

Soobin shakes his head. “I would never let anyone touch you, princess, I’d give my life before I let anyone get to you.” 

“Oh, bless your heart. You would kill for me, wouldn’t you, precious?” Yeonjun smiles happily, if not a little crazily; he always gets giddy or excited at the mention of killing those who deserve it. Anyone who goes after the love of Soobin’s life, _deserves_ _it_.

“Of course, princess.” Soobin’s grip on his waist tightens to the point he’s bruising Yeonjun’s beautiful skin. He can’t help it, the possessiveness. _No one_ will take his Yeonjun away. “I’d kill them the second they tried.”

Yeonjun rolls his hips sensuously. “And that’s why - _uhhh_ \- I love you so, so much.” Yeonjun moans in his ear, pulling back so he can kiss his boyfriend in a delicious, fiery mess of lips, teeth, and tongue. 

Soobin moves one of his hands up to his face, holds his cheek firmly; again, with a possessively tight grasp on his skin, almost enough to hurt. “Not as much as I love you.” 

“You’re so sweet, sugar.” Yeonjun roughly turns his head to loosen the hold and kisses his open palm. He grabs Soobin's hand on his cheek, using his own two hands, and bends two of Soobin’s fingers. Taking them into his mouth, he sucks, deep throats them obscenely, and then pulls off, making an eroticly wet ‘pop’ noise. “I wanna suck you off.” 

While Yeonjun busies himself with taking off Soobin’s belt and opening his fly, Soobin reaches into the back of his pants and takes out the gun that was trapped in the waistband. With his other hand, he grabs the little pink pony tail on the back of Yeonjun’s head and presses the gun right underneath Yeonjun’s jaw. 

“Not so fast, darlin’.” Soobin mocks his accent, presses the gun harder into Yeonjun’s skin. It has him panting and Soobin can see the tent growing in his pants. “What do you say when you want something?” 

Yeonjun licks his lips. “Please.” 

“Please what?” Soobin leans forward and kisses the other side of Yeonjun’s neck. 

“Please let me suck you off?” 

“Good boy.” Soobin whispers into his neck and sucks on a spot gently, leaving a red mark that will soon turn purple. “No.” Soobin says just to tease. 

Yeonjun whines. “But Soobinnie, I-” 

Soobin shushes him, moves the gun from under his jaw to over his lips. “Quiet, baby. Listen to me, yeah? Can you do that for me, princess?” 

Yeonjun whines once more but nods his head in agreement. 

“Good.” Soobin trails the gun from his lips, down his chin and continues down his neck until he stops at his collar bone. “Tell me what you felt when you saw me kill him.” 

“I…” Yeonjun swallows and looks at Soobin through a dark, lustful gaze. Yeonjun contorts his face then, a pout and puppy dog eyes, something to accumulate sympathy from Soobin, pushing up closer to the gun and making sure that it was snuggly pressed into his skin as much as possible. “God, I-I remember when I saw him pointing the gun at me. Real fear, Soobinnie, real fear coursed through me. In that moment, I thought about you because...what would my precious do without me?”

Soobin, with the gun still pressed into Yeonjun’s collar bone, grabs him by the nape and brings him down so he can kiss him full on the lips. “That’s why I will never let anything happen to you. You’re mine, I can’t live without you, can’t live without my princess, I _refuse_ to live without you.” Soobin can’t help growling the words into Yeonjun’s ear. Surging fire burns within him at the mere thought of anyone taking Yeonjun away from him, his hand tightening on his gun, clutching it so hard that his knuckles turn white. 

A twisted smirk pulls at Yeonjun’s lips and he shuffles closer. “Awe, darlin’, I didn’t mean to make you mad. I love you so much that if someone tried to take you away...well, let’s just say that person would regret the very day they were born.” Yeonjun kisses him once again. 

He inhales deeply and then exhales. “I love you too, baby.” Soobin bites his bottom lip and tugs gently before releasing it. 

“Anyways, where was I?” Yeonjun sits back but keeps his arms around Soobin’s neck. “Well, he was about to pull the trigger while I was leaving, but then his blood splattered against his face and there was a hole in his cheek. His body convulsed and then he fell on the floor and I looked at you. I looked at you and I felt…” Yeonjun bites his lip, leans his head back, and moans breathily. 

“Not only was I horny for you, but I felt that I had never loved you more. You saved me and I got my money,” Yeonjun shifts his hips on Soobin’s lap. 

“Naughty baby,” Soobin whispers, stilling Yeonjun’s hips with a single hand. “Your money? Isn’t it _our_ money, princess?” Soobin moves the gun so that he’s now caressing Yeonjun’s cheek with the muzzle. “I do recall helping you fill both bags.” 

Yeonjun giggles, shrugging his shoulder innocently. “If I really wanted it all to myself, I know you would give it to me.” 

Soobin’s eyebrow shoots up in question. “And how would you know that?” 

“Because all you want and all you will ever want is right here, sugar.” A brilliant smile lights up Yeonjun’s face and Soobin is dazzled by the certainty in his tone. 

“Yes, you are one hundred percent correct, princess. Who needs money, riches, wealth...when I have everything I want, everything I need, right here in a beautifully deranged, pink-haired man?” Soobin smiles back, just as widely, his heart pounding and chest filling with a fuzzy warmth. 

“Hey,” Yeonjun kisses him slowly, deeply, “I’m not crazy.” Yeonjun whispers in an amused voice. 

Soobin nods. “Yeah, you’re right.” Soobin leans forward and hovers his lips over Yeonjun’s. “You’re fucking insane.” 

Yeonjun pecks his lips. “But you love it.” He scrunches his nose at him teasingly, combing one of his hands through Soobin’s hair. 

Soobin watches Yeonjun, really watches him, stares deeply into his eyes and realizes that he would follow him anywhere; through a swamp ridden with hungry alligators, through an active minefield, through as many banks, stores, houses as it takes to get whatever Yeonjun desires, through the entirety of hell, anywhere...Soobin would follow Yeonjun anywhere. 

“I do love it, I love all of you.”


End file.
